


Tracey McBean Fanfiction: Tracey McBean x Shamus Wong - The Jizzmo

by QuodAuctor



Series: Tracey McBean's Story [1]
Category: Tracey McBean
Genre: 'worm', Addiction, Blood, Boxershorts, Boy-Meat, Embarrassment, F/M, Flashing, Foreplay, Gizmo - Freeform, Gore, Grabbing, Invention, Jizzmo, Kissing, Latest Invention, MSM, McBean, Milkshake, Milkshake Addiction, Milkshake Shaker Maker, Peer Pressure, Reluctant To Show Penis, Revealing Penis, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sexual Toys, Shamus - Freeform, Shamus Whining, Shy, Teasing, Tracey - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wong - Freeform, Worm Means Dick, build-up, penis - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, pressured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: Tracey's latest invention has two uses, both being for Shamus' pleasure.





	Tracey McBean Fanfiction: Tracey McBean x Shamus Wong - The Jizzmo

**Author's Note:**

> Tracey McBean is an Australian animated TV show that aired from the 31st of December, 2001 to the 13th of June, 2006. The series aired in Australia and the United States.

Tracey grinned as she stepped back and gazed at her latest invention, the Milkshake Shaker Maker. She had been bragging to Shamus about this gadget for almost three weeks now. By now Shamus was dying to find out what Tracey had up her sleeve this time, but this time Tracey knew that Shamus would be over the moon. This was due to Shamus being heavily addicted to milkshakes because of one of Tracey’s previous inventions, which failed and somehow created the addiction. Tracey grabbed out her self-made walkie-talkie invention and hit-up Shamus. He came right over, and soon he’d ‘come’ again.  
“Traceyyyy, it better be something good, it’s three in the morning! I’ll be really annoyed if it’s another Brain Machine, because we both know how well that went last time…” whined Shamus as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh come on Shamus! I know you’ll love it!” smiled Tracey as she took a step closer the to the invention, which was concealed by a purple blanket.  
“Well, what is it?” squinted Shamus, trying to take a peek at the invention.  
“Ah, ah, ah!” teased Tracey as she wiggled her index finger right in front of Shamus’ face.  
“Aww, Tracey!” complained Shamus, beginning to find the wait too unbearable.  
“Okay! Okay!” sighed Tracey as she swiftly tore off the purple blanket in one fell swoop.  
“So, what does your gizmo do?” questioned Shamus as he circled his best friend’s latest invention with utter curiosity.  
“Behold the Milkshake Shaker Maker, but you can call it MSM! The one invention for all your milkshake-making needs! It comes fully equipped with dispensable cups and contains all the flavors you desire within it!” beamed Tracey as she stroked her invention, feeling its smooth metallic plates that she’d spent weeks smoldering together.  
“How does MSM work?” asked Shamus as he approached the Milkshake Shaker Maker, choosing to examine the cupholder-like part of the machine which protruded vertically out of the front-side of the machine.  
The cupholder-like part of the Milkshake Shaker Maker was padded around the inside with silicone.  
“Well, firstly you press this button here…” indicated Tracey as she pointed to a button which displayed a picture of a cup on it.  
“To dispense the cups?” guessed Shamus.  
“Precisely! And then you put the dispensed cup here…and you can even adjust the size of holder to fit any cup!” continued Tracey as she gestured placing a cup inside the cupholder-like part of the Milkshake Shaker Maker.  
“Oh, Tracey! This is incredible, but does it have my favorite flavor too?” questioned Shamus as he tried to examine the other buttons to find any sign of one displaying his favorite flavor, Egg-yolk ‘n’ Grated Cheese.  
“How could I forget it?” grinned Tracey as she pointed out the button for Shamus’ favorite milkshake flavor.  
“Tracey, I think this is your greatest invention ever! I cannot thank you enough!” thanked Shamus as he jumped directly in front of Tracey and kissed her before she could react.  
“Oh, Shamus! The only invention I’ve ever truly wanted is the one to your heart!” blushed Tracey as she kissed her best friend back.  
“And you’ve done it!” smiled Shamus as he gently lifted Tracey’s glasses off of her face.  
“Wait, Shamus, wait!” pleaded Tracey as she grabbed her glasses from Shamus and placed them neatly back on her face.  
“What’s wrong Tracey?” questioned Shamus, starting to feel awkward.  
“There’s something I haven’t told you…” mumbled Tracey.  
“Tell me what Tracey!” begged Shamus, starting to doubt if Tracey legitimately liked him.  
“This invention…it has another use…” continued Tracey, as she bit her lower lip.  
“And what’s that?” questioned Shamus, his veins pulsing with curiosity to find out.  
“It can be used to beat a certain kind of meat…” hinted Tracey.  
“What kind of meat?” questioned Shamus, looking back at the Milkshake Shaker Maker.  
“Boy-meat” grinned Tracey.  
“Ooh?” commented Shamus, unsure to how the Milkshake Shaker Maker could do such a thing, whilst also making milkshakes.  
“You see, you just turn the cupholder part of the MSM to the side like this…and then adjust the size of the holder to fit the boy-meat appropriately” explained Tracey as she turned the cupholder horizontally, just as she had explained.  
“Traceyyyy, that looks like it’d hurt!” whined Shamus as he covered his groin with his hands in uncertainty.  
“Oh, come on Shamus! It’ll be fine! What could go wrong?” assured Tracey.  
“If you say so Tracey…” sighed Shamus.  
“Well, come on then, show me your boy-meat!” requested Tracey with a grin.  
Shamus leaned forward, pulling off his pants. He wore light blue boxer-shorts, which concealed any hint of a bulge, thanks to the bagginess. Shamus looked up at Tracey, who gestured her hand to tell him to continue. Reluctantly Shamus whipped out his boy-meat through the fly of his boxer-shorts, revealing is seven-inch, uncut boy-meat.  
“Wow, it’s true, boy-meat really does look like a worm!” exclaimed Tracey as her eyes widened to the sight of Shamus’ apparent ‘worm’.  
Shamus looked down at his boy-meat in embarrassment to Tracey’s comment about it.  
“All right, time to test out the invention, huh? I’ll just place your boy-meat here, and then adjust the holder’s size accordingly…” began Tracey as she gripped the tip of Shamus’ boy-meat, causing Shamus to give off a small, quiet grunt.  
Using her grip on the boy-meat, she to lead Shamus closer to the Milkshake Shaker Maker. Tracey plopped Shamus’ boy-meat into the cupholder and began adjusting the holder’s size to suit Shamus’ five-inch girth.  
“Tracey, I don’t know about this anymore” commented Shamus, finally deciding to speak after revealing his boy-meat.  
“It’ll be fine!” reassured Tracey as she gently slapped the base of Shamus’ boy-meat.  
“Oof” grunted Shamus in response to the slap.  
“There we go, all nice and tucked in” smiled Tracey as she started to examine the controls of the Milkshake Shaker Maker.  
“Make it start slowly” requested Shamus.  
“No problem!” agreed Tracey as she pressed the button the start the machine, and then proceeded to press the slow-shake function.  
“Ooohh, this really is good!” moaned Shamus in pleasure as he stared down at his boy-meat to watch the machine pleasure it as it became stiff and erect.  
“You could say that this use for the machine is the ‘Jizzmo’” snickered Tracey as she began to feel herself after realising that watching Shamus grunt and moan in pleasure gave her utter pleasure in return.  
Suddenly the machine started to sputter and smoke, somehow causing it to turn the shake speed to its highest ability, turbo speed.  
“Tracey, this isn’t meant to happen, right?” questioned Shamus, starting to panic.  
“Not exactly” lied Tracey, knowing full well that it wasn’t.  
Shamus couldn’t take it anymore, he started to try and pull his erect boy-meat out of the tight holder, but to no avail. Shamus leaned back, his face filled with complete panic. The machine started to shake, causing Shamus to lose his balance, as he fell back, still with his boy-meat inside the holder. There was a snapping sound as Shamus hit the ground.  
“Shamus! What happened?” shouted Tracey as she ran over to Shamus.  
Shamus said nothing as he stared directly down at his boy-meat, which seemed to only be half its original size, and was now covered in blood. Tracey looked back at the machine in horror, noticing the other half of Shamus’ boy-meat still inside the holder. Shamus’ boy-meat had snapped in half.  
“Traceyyyy!” whined Shamus.  
"McBean, the famous inventor!" exclaimed Tracey proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are wondering, no, Tracey McBean is not sadistic. Her last line is a joke that is both used and (originally) from the show's introduction, where supporting characters are calling out her first name and then Tracey herself finishes the introduction neatly with "McBean, the famous inventor".
> 
> (P.S. I guess Tracey McBean isn't actually a famous inventor, this is the only fanfiction of the Tracey McBean franchise on Ao3)


End file.
